FFX3: Rikku and Gippal
by hieilover2005
Summary: PG-13 for some mouths and pervertedness.


**FFX-3: Rikku and Gippal**

HL: -sweat drop-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but one day I will!!

* * *

Everyone was running around getting ready for Rikku and Gippal's wedding. Djose Temple buzzed with excitement as Paine and Veronica stood to the side of the chaos, "All this fuss over a wedding...Can you believe this?" Paine asked, "Hey, it was the same with Baralai and yours." Paine scoffed and they both smirked. Rosie was looking for her brother and Rikku was in her room getting ready with Lulu, "Have you guys seen Gippal?" Rosie asked walking over, "Nope...sorry Rosie." Veronica answered. Rosie sighed, "that boy better hurry..." "Come to think of it...where's Baralai?" Rosie sighed, "I think they both went to Bevelle...I'm not too sure." Paine said and just then Gippal came followed by Baralai, "Baralai! There you are." "Where were u?" "Bevelle." "Told you."

-Two Hours later-

Brother was totally drunk that he had fallen asleep and Cid was congratulating Gippal on finally marrying his daughter. Veronica looked up at the night sky watching the stars when she was suddenly lifted and thrown in the water, "AYIEE!!" She said as Gippal laughed, "Oyez!! Gippal! Don't do that!" She said and swam to the side, "So Gippal, when do you think you and Rikku are going to have kids?" Veronica asked as Gippal stroked his chin, "You know...I don't think Cid's Girl is ready for kin just yet." Veronica snickered. Veronica climbed out, "Well I'll make a deal with you." Veronica said and Gippal's eye lit up, "Lets hear it." He said crossing his arms with a smirk, "Don't be so proud Gippal. You and Rikku can't do it for 3 months." Gippal's mouth dropped and he was about to protest when the 18-year-old girl put her hand up to stop him, "You can kiss you just can't have your balls in her." Veronica giggled as Gippal's mouth fell open even more, "NO DEAL!!" He yelled crossing his arms and pouting, "Gippal...if you don't do it for the three months I will give you the rest of my gill I was saving, but if you loose the bet you will be forced to wear a dress, high heels, make-up, and pigtails." Veronica said with a giggle. Gippal's eye narrowed at her and eyed her suspiously.

"How much gill you got?" He asked. He had a right to know.

"About....a million gill." Veronica answered and held her hand out, "Well?"

Gippal still eyed her, but grabbed her hand anyway, "Deal."

'Haha sucker.' Veronica thought smirking.

"Gippal! Time to go!" Rikku called. And Gippal went to his new wife.

"What did you bet him?" Baralai asked, "Oh...he can't do it for three months. If he looses he has to wear a dress, high heels, make-up, and pigtails."

Baralai laughed, "Oh I'd love to see that." He said with a smirk, "Should we have spies spy on them?" Baralai asked and Veronica shook her head, "No, I'll be keeping in touch with him. Believe me...I will be." She said as Baralai and Paine laughed.

-Moonflow Rikku & Gippal Honeymoon-

Gippal watched as Rikku's green eyes lit up in the moon's light. He was now starting to have regrets about making that deal with Veronica. He sighed and Rikku looked at him.

"Something wrong Gippal?" Rikku asked tilting her blonde head to the side in question.

"Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong." He said shaking his head, 'I hate you Veronica!' He said to her in his mind, but then again Faith would do the same thing to him. He sighed again, "You know...why don't we just go back to the room I'm feeling kind of tired." He said.

Rikku blinked at him and stood, "Ok." She said and he stood walking ahead of her.

-Back in the hut-

Veronica, Paine, and Baralai poked their heads around a corner and saw the two making their way towards the hut. Veronica saw Gippal with his arm around Rikku's waist and she coughed getting his attention, then all three pulled their heads back. Gippal groaned and removed his arm and Rikku looked up at him and frowned.

Rikku opened the door and the three instantly ran to the window and sat underneath the sill so they could hear. Rikku sat at the end of the bed, "Gippal..." "Hm?" "Is there something wrong with me?" "No, your beautiful, why?" "Well...you don't seem to be enjoying our honeymoon or my company..." "It's not that...it's just..." "You don't want to make love to me?"

Gippal stumbled and stubbed his toe on the bed post and hissed rubbing it. Veronica stifled a laugh as Baralai chuckled silently and Paine smirked.

"Err...uh....I...uh..." Gippal said stammering.

"Well? It's not like u made a deal with Ronica did you?" Gippal froze and Veronica stood hitting her head on the sill and went to yell but Baralai and Paine pulled her down and covered her mouth.

"Gippal?"

"Uhhhhhh.....can I get back to you on that huggle bunny?"

"NO! I want to know now!" Rikku said stamping her foot and putting her signature pout on her face.

Gippal went to say when Veronica kicked the door down, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL GIPPAL!! OR YOU LOSE INSTANTLY!!!"

Gippal sweat dropped as Baralai and Paine dragged her out, "What was that Gippal?" Rikku asked blinking.

"Uh...nothing...why don't we go to bed?"

"DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES GIPPAL!!!" Veronica yelled from somewhere and Gippal sweat dropped again. Rikku stared at him, "You made a deal with Veronica that you wouldn't have it with me!?!" Rikku asked teary eyed, 'Oh no...' "Uh...Rikku...it's not like that...uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, then an idea hit and an evil smirk played, "It was Brother that did it. He told Veronica to make the deal with me." (A/N: XD This is true.)

Fire sprouted in Rikku's eyes, "Brother did huh...." She stormed out of the cabin and Gippal ran after her.

-In The Air Ship-

"BROTHER!!!" Brother jumped and looked around as Shinra snickered. Rikku stormed in tailed by Veronica, Baralai, and Gippal, "YOU!! YOU!!!" Rikku pointed an accusing finger at Brother, "I what?"

Rikku got flustered and a stinging slap came across his face. Veronica, Gippal, Baralai, and Paine burst into laughter. Rikku yelled something at her brother in Al-Behd along the lines of 'You jerk! I hope you rot in the soil!' Veronica and Gippal laughed again.

With that Rikku stormed out and the others followed, minus Brother and Shinra, back to their cabin.

* * *

HL: and there it is for now.

To be continued....


End file.
